finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiltia
Kiltia is a term that can be found in all titles that take place in Ivalice. Kiltia made its first mention in Vagrant Story, and has appeared as part of the history of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and Final Fantasy XII. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII The '''Light of Kiltia' was founded by the prophet Kiltia 2000 years prior to the story, brought into Ivalice from Ordalia. A polytheist faith system, followers of this teaching follow a dualistic system, where a pantheon of gods is led by Faram the Father, God of Light. Prophet Kiltia witnessed a vision of the gods, and began his quest to spread the message of faith to the people of Ordalia. Arriving at Mt. Bur-Omisace, Kiltia then made it the center of his faith. Even after his death, the Light of Kiltia continues to flourish, creating churches and accepting followers until all of Ivalice was converted to this faith. Those who hold to this faith are known as the Kiltias. Kiltias are known to end their prayers with the name of their deity, Faram, and does the gesture of crossing their chest. Though highly influential, followers did not mix their faith with government affairs. The church had willingly abandoned the power to influence the government, fearing oppression and distrust. Those with high ranks are forbidden to enter politics, and the religion maintains a neutral stance with all surrounding territories, to this day. Several years after Final Fantasy XII, a separate sect was created by Saint Ajora, with her claiming that Faram was the only one true deity to worship. This further wanes the popularity of the Light of Kiltia sect. Ranks While it was not thoroughly explored in Final Fantasy XII, there are ranks within the Light of Kiltia, the highest of which is the Gran Kiltias. The Gran Kiltias is a rank in the Kiltia sect in Final Fantasy XII. The Gran Kiltias stays in the temple at the top of Mt. Bur-Omisace. Born to lead the faith, the Gran Kiltias is the highest and most celebrated man in the Light of Kiltia faith. The Gran Kiltias is known to be a man of wisdom and deep thought, with possession of powerful magics. It is never revealed how many Gran Kiltia there have been, or how long they live. The first Gran Kiltias the player hears of was around during the time of King Raithwall. Upon taking three pieces of Nethicite, King Raithwall gave the Sword of Kings to the Gran Kiltias, to look after it. He sealed it in the Stilshrine of Miriam, so that only a descendant of King Raithwall could come and take it. The other Gran Kiltias, Anastasis is the most recent one. He was the one who met up with Princess Ashe, and explained where to get the Sword of Kings. He is also known to have sealed one of the dangerous Elite Marks Fafnir, after said beast tried to obtain the Dynast-King Relic in the Stilshrine of Miriam. However, he was soon killed by Judge Bergan. As such, there are currently no Gran Kiltias anymore, and it is unknown if there ever will be. Due to his passing, beasts began to roam Mt. Bur-Omisace, such as Fafnir, who was petitioned to be hunted by Iieha, a Kiltias who attempted to defeat the Fafnir and perished. Other known ranks are Acolyte and Hymms. Acolytes are found to be mostly Nu Mou. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift A '''Kiltias' is known as a sorcerer. ''Vagrant Story Kiltia is an ancient religion in Vagrant Story, known to have exist more than 2000 years before the game's storyline. A pseudo-religion combining magic and machines, the adjective Kildean refers to Kiltia-made items. Kiltia are known to have created gemstones named after the knights of Camelot, and created mechanical puppets such as Kali and Ravana in the image of the deity Asura. Most of the artifacts survived, including the rusted nails - claws once used by the Kildean tactician Rinomy. 2,000 years before the Graylands Incident, rose the most prominent figure of this religion; the dancer-priestess Müllenkamp. The Kildean priestess founded the dark city Leá Monde. Her influence was so strong that a cult was formed around her. In this age where magic is still as common as sellswords, Leá Monde was carved with the ancient Kildean lettering to strengthen her pact with the Dark; the formless energy and source of magic, Müllenkamp carved the city with Kildean glyphs to create what is known as the Gran Grimoire, and sealed it with the Blood-Sin tattoo on her back. As time passed, the Iocus priesthood slowly gain momentum within Valendia until it became a powerful and influential priesthood. It was at this time that Müllenkamp was branded a heretical cult and the Inquisition was held to cleanse the city of Leá Monde. Ironically, the Iocus priesthood adapted the Blood-Sin tattoo, which they called the Rood Inverse; only rotating it upside-down to become the Rood of the Iocus priesthood. Moreover, while magic and the Dark was abhorred in Valendia, the Iocus priesthood particularly the Cardinal endorsed its use in the higher echelons of the Order of the Crimson Blades. Secretly, the Valendian Parliament also seek to harness the powers of the Dark. ''Vanguard Storm Kiltia is mentioned in the game as an obscure, secret religious cult trying to expand its sphere of influence in Ivalice. Category: Final Fantasy XII category: Organizations